


He's In The Rain

by Amaranthines



Series: The Love Bells [5]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Extra Shy Boy Ram, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shy Boy King, Soulmates, Two shy boys find a way to make this whole soul mate thing work, non beta'd we die like wwx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthines/pseuds/Amaranthines
Summary: Soul mate. I met my soul mate today. He was beautiful. He looks kind. He looks a little older than me. His eyes were so soft looking. He is perfect.Ram meets his soul mate standing in the rain.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: The Love Bells [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974358
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't originally sure how to add these boys to my little au, but it hit me in the middle of writing something else so I had to stop and come write this. I wanted to explore an option where what if when the soul mates first meet each other it isn't like the books or the other stories. Thus Ram and King being the shy awkward boys they are and here we go. 
> 
> Unlike the others they're adults when they meet, so that added some challenges, but it fits them best since they're both super shy boys.

It rained the day Ram met his soulmate. The rain drowning out the world around him as his eyes met the soft brown ones of the person he would spend his life loving. The person he started loving the moment he saw him. At that moment, standing in the rain, the world became theirs alone.

Ram had spent a good amount of time in his life thinking about his soulmate. Probably more than most of his friends if the truth was known. In their world it was accepted that you’d find your soulmate, no one was really sure how it happened, but since it was inevitable most people just let it happen trusting the fates to bring them together at the right time.

He couldn’t do that, though, he prayed every night for his soulmate to be delayed in finding him. He needed to be better, he needed to have something to bring to the relationship. He wished every year on his birthday to be given one more year where he could try to make something of himself.

Sure, objectively, he was good at many things. He’d taken up boxing at a young age and could hold his own in the ring. He’d studied engineering in school, and while he wasn’t fully utilizing his degree at this point in time, he still had it. He was loyal to a fault, at least according to his friends, he just felt that was who he was and didn’t make him special.

So, despite all this and more, he still didn’t feel like he was good enough for his soulmate because of one little thing. Well it really wasn’t little, and thus each year he prayed for more time. He didn’t talk, well he could talk, and would if pressed, but he preferred not to. He just wasn’t comfortable talking with anyone. He was too afraid of saying something stupid, or making a mistake. He preferred a life of silence.

It was because of this when the bell in his pocket chimed, and he met the soft brown eyes that were seeking the cause of their own chime, that he’d bolted. He couldn’t help it really. He’d seen the man that was to be his, and suddenly all his shortcomings became so obvious and he couldn’t take it. The soft gasp he’d heard as he’d turned and hurried away nearly stopped him, but no he couldn’t look back. He needed to be alone. He didn’t care that he’d left the safety of the bus stop and was now soaked, he just needed space.

When he got back to his flat he was drenched to the bone and starting to shiver. It was okay it helped focus his thoughts that were running wild while he’d walked the whole way home. He’d stripped down and jumped in the shower to warm back up before curling up on his couch in sweatpants and a hoodie.

Times like this he wished he could keep his dogs with him so he could keep his hands occupied petting them while he calmed his thoughts. He knew they were happier staying with his mom and brother where they had a yard to play in, but the comfort they provided was missed at times when he couldn’t get his brain to still.

Sure he could have found a place that allowed pets and even gotten a smaller dog that would fit in the space better, but somehow that felt disloyal to the dogs he had. He’d raised them all since they were pups, and couldn’t stand the idea of them feeling jealous or more left out because of another member of their pack that got to stay with him all the time. It was probably ridiculous thinking this, but he couldn’t help it.

He thought about going home just to visit so he could maybe ground his thoughts, but then he remembered his brother was on break and he didn’t want to have to deal with the questions that would come with an impromptu visit. More so because his brother would see the truth. His brother was more perceptive than anyone he’d ever met, and while it was helpful at times, it could also bite him in the butt when he was trying to hide things.

_Soulmate. I met my soulmate today. He was beautiful. He looks kind. He looks a little older than me. His eyes were so soft looking. He is perfect._

Stupid Ram, why did you run? Because he’s perfect. He’d think I’m stupid because I wouldn’t know what to say. Or I’d say the wrong thing. It’s enough that I saw him. It’s enough that I saw what could be.

Even with these thoughts he knew he was lying to himself. Knowing that it would never be enough just to see him once. Yet, he was going to do his best to forget about the perfection he didn’t deserve.

He changed up his routine. Started going to work a different way, fully avoiding that bus stop and any of the ones in that area. It added more travel time, but he knew he wasn’t ready, wasn’t good enough to be in that man’s world.

Stupid Ram, you should have known better. The fates are always going to win. You cannot out run it. You cannot bend it to your own will. It will always find you and bring you to where you’re meant to be.

For Ram it was a few months down the road from their first meeting that he found himself confronted with his soulmate once more. He worked for a water company that specialized in creating indoor watering systems for flower and plant shops. He loved his work because it put his degree to use in some form, but also plants were quiet. They didn’t talk your ear off when you were working, and were always grateful just to be paid attention to.

While most of his friends had gone off to careers working on the next big invention or house hold appliance that would make everyone’s lives more convenient he’d found himself working in a plant store. He liked the quiet, and he liked learning about all the different types of plants from the owner.

He’d seen how clumsy their current water system had been, and mostly how unattractive it was. There were spouts and tubes running everywhere so that the employees didn’t have to spend most of their day hand watering everything. So he started working on ways to disguise spouts and hoses. Now you could hardly see the watering systems in the shop, and they were programmable to fit each plant’s needs.

His boss had bragged to his friends and soon a water company had scouted him. He hadn’t really been looking for a new job, but the shop owner pushed him to go help others. They quickly became the most sought after company when it came to flower shops and nurseries. He loved his job.

Today, not so much. He’d gotten a call from his previous boss about one of the systems not working properly and asked if he had time to come look at it. His schedule was packed, but he said he’d come by afterwards as a personal favour.

As he heard the bell over the door chime as he entered the shop he heard a softer chime in his ear. He froze and couldn’t even bring himself to look around. Not now he prayed to all the gods. He was filthy after a long day on the job, he was exhausted from not having been able to sleep well this week.

_Fuuuuuuuuck!_

It was all he could think. Then his boss, ex-boss, was there in front of him. Talking a mile a minute and pulling him towards the back of the shop. He kept his eyes trained on the older man and allowed himself to be drug along while trying to focus on the problem.

Seems like they’d recently had to rearrange part of the shop and they couldn’t get part of the watering system to change for the new section of flowers it was in control of. It kept watering them based on the other flowers, and it was just too much for the new ones. He was worried they’d lose the entire stock if they couldn’t get it fixed.

Ram shook his head and looked over the system before going out to his van and getting the tools he would need. He was so lost in his work that he’d forgotten that his soulmate was even in the shop. Until a soft touch on his shoulder and a voice made its way to his consciousness.

“Excuse me.”

Ram jumped at the interruption and smacked his head on bench he was working under. Oof that hurt he thought as he pulled himself to look at who had disturbed him. His gaze found itself drowning in pools of coffee as his soulmate looked down at him with a look that was quickly moving from sheepish to panic.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry! I thought you heard me come up. Oh no. Does it hurt?”

Ram found himself shaking his head. He wasn’t lying really. He’d done worse numerous times. It was more of a shock than anything.

“Oh, okay are you sure?”

Ram nodded before turning to return back to his work.

“Wait. I actually came to ask you something, but now it just seems even more silly, so you know what never mind. Sorry about scaring you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

Ram found himself super confused after this exchange watching the other man practically run away. His soulmate just ran away from him. He was usually the runner, but as he watched the lean form weave its way through the plant displays he found himself wanting to chase after. No, that wasn’t a good idea. He was here to do a job, not chase a soulmate.

He finished up, and let the owner know that he’d temporarily fixed the problem. He needed a few other parts that he was out of currently to make the fix permanent, but as soon as the parts came in he’d be back. As he walked out of the shop he couldn’t keep his eyes scanning the store before they found the warm gaze he was seeking. The man gave him a soft smile and a small wave, but let him walk out without any further interaction.

Later that night as he was curled up on his couch berating himself for being such a coward his phone pinged with a new notification. He ignored it figuring it was just Duen reminding him about the housewarming party they were having this weekend. He didn’t want to be reminded that he had to socialize this weekend, or that he’d be surrounded by all the happy couples. When a few more pings sounded he sighed and picked up his phone ready to shut Duen up and return to his pity party.

He was surprised to see that it wasn’t Duen blowing up his phone, but an unknown number. Great probably some drunk kid randomly texting numbers. He moved to swipe away the notifications and turn his phone on silent when he caught a single phrase in the notification soulmate. Shit.

Unlocking his phone he pulled up the message chain.

 **[Unknown Number:]** Hi soulmate. _(Sent 21:34)_

 **[Unknown Number:]** Don’t be mad but I got your number from P’First.

> He didn’t want to give it up, but once I told him you were my soulmate  
>  he relented. _(Sent 21:35)_

**[Unknown Number:]** He said you were really private and didn’t like to talk much,

> so I thought maybe this was a good way to break the ice. _(Sent 21:36)_

**[Unknown Number:]** When I saw you at the bus stop you looked really

> frightened so I didn’t want to chase after you. I’m sorry if this feels intrusive,  
>  but I figured you got brought back into my path so we could start again. _(Sent 21:40)_

**[Unknown Number:]** Can you at least reply so I know I’m not typing all of this

> to a stranger? I wouldn’t put it past P’First to give me a wrong number. He  
>  seems really protective of you. _(Sent 21:45)_

_{Read 21:50}_

**[Unknown Number:]** Hello? _  
(Sent 21:50)   
_

_(Sent 21:51)_ He gave you the right number. **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** Okay. Cool. _  
(Sent 21:51)   
_

_(Sent 21:55)_ Sorry I ran. Twice. **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** No it’s okay. I get it. I was surprised and frightened

> as well. _(Sent 21:56)_

_(Sent 21:58)_ Really? **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** Of course. Like I know soulmates are everywhere and that

> everyone meets theirs eventually. I just wasn’t expecting it at the bus stop in the  
>  rain, and then you were so beautiful. _(Sent 22:00)_

_{Read 22:01}_

Ram found himself staring at that last message. His soulmate had been scared too. His soulmate said he was beautiful. Him. Beautiful. He didn’t know how to respond. He wished he could talk to someone right now. Wished it would be easy to just talk and ask questions. He felt so lost and confused.

 **[Unknown Number:]** Sorry, that was too much wasn’t it. _(Sent 22:14)_

 **[Unknown Number:]** Please don’t stop talking to me. _(Sent 22:20)_

_{Read 22:21}_

_(Sent 22:23)_ Okay. **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** Thank you. _  
(Sent 22:23)   
_

**[Unknown Number:]** My name is King by the way. _(Sent 22:24)_

_(Sent 22:26)_ Hello King. **[Ram]**

_(Sent 22:30)_ I’m Ram. If P’First didn’t tell you. **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** He didn’t. Said I’d have to get that myself. Thanks. _  
(Sent 22:32)   
_

_(Sent: 22:35)_ I’m going to bed. Bye. **[Ram]**

**[Unknown Number:]** Okay. Talk to you later. Sleep well. _  
(Sent 22:36)   
_

_{Read 22:36}_

Ram found himself staring at his phone for a long time. He wasn’t really going to bed yet. He just couldn’t handle conversing any more. He was extremely overwhelmed. Texting was easier than talking, but it still took its toll on him. Especially when it was something so life changing. He knew his name now.

_King._

It fit him. He seems really friendly. So forward, despite saying he’d been afraid. He’d made the effort to contact him. Put himself out there. He was so brave. What would happen when he found out his soulmate was such a coward? That it wasn’t privacy that kept him quiet.

After a while he found himself saving King’s number into his phone before deciding he needed another shower. He needed to relax, and standing under the hot spray with his waterproof ear buds playing soft music to drown out his tumbling thoughts was what he needed right now. It was wasteful he knew, so he didn’t indulge in this relaxation method often, but tonight he knew he wouldn’t sleep without it.

Over the next few days they’d exchange texts when they had free moments. Well mostly King did. Ram did his best to at least let him know he wasn’t being ignored. He was grateful that King kept texting him, even if he barely responded. Though, the burden of not being as active got to him sometimes. Because of this he found himself visiting his mom’s house in the middle of the week. He needed his brother’s input, he needed his dogs.

Ruj wasn’t home when he got there. He was grateful that he’d get time with the dogs before the onslaught of questions that would come his way began. It gave him time to start working through his thoughts in his safe space. Sure his flat was a safe space, but without the dogs, it would always be second best.

When Ruj finally came home he seemed surprised to see his brother sitting in the middle of the living room in a pile of dogs.

“If you’re here in the middle of the week, then something must be wrong,” he stated knowingly.

Ram held up his phone showing him the new contact he’d pulled up **King _(SoulMate)_**.

“You met your soulmate?”

Nod.

“Let me guess” Ruj started before giving his brother a thoughtful once over. “You don’t know how to talk to him, and even being able to text is overwhelming.”

Nod.

“Let me see,” Ruj grabbed his phone and scrolled through the conversations. “He works for P’First that’s cool. A year older than you, not bad.”

Ruj continued giving small comments as he kept reading through their conversations. Eventually reaching the end he looked at Ram with a warm smile and handed him back the phone.

“I can see why you’re doubting, but your doubts are unfounded. Maybe because you’re so close, or lost in your head, but he has never once pushed the conversation, or asked for more. He takes what you give, and gives what he’s willing to on his own.”

“But shouldn’t I…” he didn’t even really know how to finish that sentence.

“Ram you can’t be anyone other than you. You can’t become someone else just because you think that the other person deserves better. Do you really think that in this world that the universe would pair you with someone who wouldn’t understand you, or love you just the way you are?”

Ram found himself hanging his head. Of course he’d thought about it. He’d always thought about it. Didn’t mean that the universe didn’t make mistakes.

“Stop it” the sharp command came from his normally docile brother. “You are not a mistake. Your soulmate is not a mistake. You belong together.”

Ram looked at his brother, and not for the first time wondering how his brother could know what he was thinking. How he always knew the right things to say. Knew how to break through the fog his brain filled with and let clarity reign. He smiled at his brother thanking him for everything.

“Are you staying for dinner? I know mom misses you.”

Ram nodded before getting up off the floor and taking the dogs out to the yard to run them around and get lost in the happiness of being home with his dogs. He started allowing himself to picture life with his soulmate. Accepting that there was now a new person in his world and he belonged there.


	2. It's You I Trust

**[King (SoulMate)]** So I had quite a curious young man come into the shop today. _(sent 13:42)_

_(sent 13:44)_ Oh? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Mm. He kept asking all these questions,

> but for some reason they were all about me instead of the  
>  plant he was looking at. (sent 13:45)

_(sent 13:45)_ … **[Ram]**

_(sent 13:45)_ Sorry. **[Ram]**

_(sent 13:46)_ I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Don’t worry about it. It shows he

> cares. I really didn’t mind, was just a bit surprised. _(sent 13:49)_

**[King (SoulMate)]** How’d he even know where I work? _  
(sent 13:50)   
_

**[King (SoulMate)]** Are you talking about me Ram? ;) _(sent 13:50)_

_{Read 14:20}_

_(sent 14:21)_ No. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Aw that makes me kind of…

> wait you don’t talk. _(sent 14:23)_

**[King (SoulMate)]** So does that mean you

> showed him our conversation? _(sent 14:23)_

_(sent 14:25)_ Yes. **[Ram]**

_(sent 14:27)_ He helps when I feel lost. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** That’s actually really nice. _  
(sent 14:28)   
_

**[King (SoulMate)]** What did he tell you? _(sent 14:29)_

_(sent 14:31)_ To not be scared. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** He’s right. _  
(sent 14:32)   
_

_{Read 15:02}_

Ram stared at his phone wishing it was as easy as making the decision not to be scared. To be able to trust that the fates weren’t just playing with him and giving him a soulmate that would reject him as soon as he found out how shy and awkward he really was.

_(sent 18:33)_ Don’t go back. **[Ram]**

**[Ruj:]** Fine, but I wanted to see what he looked like.

> Knowing you I’d never get to see him. _(sent 18:34)_

_(sent 18:35)_ It’s disruptive. **[Ram]**

**[Ruj:]** I promise I won’t go back unless

> you’re with me. =D _(sent 18:35)_

He shook his head at his phone, wondering again how they could be so different. Maybe his brother had a point. Maybe he should take him with him when he goes to see King again. His brother could do all the talking.

No, that was too cowardly. He’s sure Ruj would love it. Getting to tag along and spend time getting to know his brother-in-law to be would make his year. He couldn’t do it though, it’d make everything that much more awkward.

_Hey there soulmate don’t mind my younger brother tagging along. He is way better at talking than me, so yeah talk to him I’ll sit here and listen…_

He felt his face warm just at the thought. He wanted to spend time getting to know his soulmate. It was the right thing to do. Before he could chicken out he sent off a quick text.

_(sent 11:36)_ Do you like dogs? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Um…yes? _  
(sent 11:38)   
_

_(sent 11:39)_ ? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** If you’re initiating the question,

> I feel like this is a serious thing to you, and I’m  
>  scared I’ll answer the wrong way. _(sent 11:41)_

**[King (SoulMate)]** Is yes the right answer? _  
(sent 11:41)   
_

_(sent 11:43)_ If it’s the truth then it is the right answer. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** It’s the truth. I haven’t spent

> a lot of time around dogs, but I like them well  
>  enough. _(sent 11:44)_

**[King (SoulMate)]** Do you have a dog? _  
(sent 11:44)   
_

_(sent 11:45)_ 3 **[Ram]**

_(sent 11:45)_ They live with my mum and Ruj. **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** That’s awesome. Can I meet

> them some day? _(sent 11:50)_

_{Read 12:02}_

This was it, Ram thought, this was his chance to be brave. He could invite King to the park and they could play with the dogs. He would have safety with them being there, and he could spend time with King.

_(sent 12:10)_ Saturday? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Are you asking me out? _  
(sent 12:11)   
_

_(sent 12:12)_ Yes. **[Ram]**

He’d hit send before he could re-think what he was doing. He stared intently at his phone waiting for the reply. Was this too soon? Was he being too forward? This was a stupid idea. Shit shit shit…he wished texting had an undo option.

 **[King (SoulMate)]** That’s so cool! Yes! I’d love to

> see you, and your dogs, on Saturday. _(sent 12:13)_

**[King (SoulMate)]** When and where? _  
(sent 12:13)   
_

_{Read 12:14}_

Ram felt his legs give out as he released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He’d said yes. Even seemed excited. His soulmate wanted to see him. He sat there with a soft smile on his lips as he read the message over and over.

 **[King (SoulMate)]** Hey, Cool Boy? _(sent 12:34)_

 **[King (SoulMate)]** Did I scare you off? _(sent 12:34)_

 **[King (SoulMate)]** Ram? _(sent 12:36)_

Shit. He’d forgotten to reply. Cool Boy? Was he really cool?

_(sent 12:37)_ Cool Boy? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** Whew. _  
(sent 12:38)   
_

**[King (SoulMate)]** He’s still with me. _(sent 12:38)_

 **[King (SoulMate)]** Cool Boy. Do you like it?

> You seem so chill and you asked me out first.  
>  Very cool. _(sent 12:39)_

_(sent 12:40)_ Oh. Okay. **[Ram]**

_(sent 12:41)_ Saturday, 11 am. There’s that dog park by the shopping mall. **[Ram]**

_(sent 12:41)_ Does that work for you? **[Ram]**

**[King (SoulMate)]** That works for me. _  
(sent 12:45)   
_

**[King (SoulMate)]** I’ll see you then. _(sent 12:45)_

_{Read 12:50}_

He had a date. A date with his soulmate. He let himself smile wide as he started to get ready for bed. Saturday needed to hurry up and come quickly. Otherwise he might talk himself out of it.

The rest of the week went pretty quickly, thank all the holy beings. They were in the middle of their busy season, and lots of shops kept having problems due to the influx of inventory. Luckily they weren’t huge problems, and were easily fixed, it was just the quantity that got a bit daunting from time to time.

P’First’s parts finally came in and he waited until Friday to let him know. He wanted to end his work week with something to look forward to in addition to his date anyway. He showed up after his normal shift to work on the section he’d had to bandage together last time. If he’d taken time to make sure he was clean and that his hair wasn’t going every direction but down, then that was for him to know and no one else.

The soft chime in his ear as he entered the shop let him know that King was there. He hadn’t told him he’d be showing up. He liked the idea of surprising his senior, though with love bells, a little bit of the surprise was ruined, but that was okay. He’d know he was here and that was enough.

He scanned the shop quickly seeing the lithe frame that was etched in his memories jolt a bit while he was talking to a customer. Quickly dropping his head Ram hurried to the back where he needed to work, wanting to hide the blush he felt creeping up his neck knowing that he’d been the cause of that small start.

“You know my mum told me I was lucky, but I never believed it until now.” King’s teasing voice came to him as he was working a few minutes later.

Ram smiled to himself as he kept his head buried in his work. He’d heard the soft footsteps approach this time. He’d been keeping an ear out actually. He didn’t want another bruise on his head.

“Here I was hoping and praying for the week to pass quickly so I’d get to see you, and what happens? You come waltzing into the shop like the Cool Boy you are. You don’t even say hi. You just show up and start to work.”

Ram lets out a soft chuckle as he hears the exaggerated exasperation in King’s voice.

“What am I supposed to do when my soulmate just shows up like this? I don’t think my heart can handle it.”

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Aish he had been stupid to just show up like it was okay. They barely knew each other. Surprise visits, even if they were legit work related, mostly, were something that should be discussed.

“Oh wow. Your voice is beautiful.”

Huh? Did he hear that right? He pulled himself out from under the cabinet to look at King. Was this guy messing with him? Ram caught his gaze and looked deep to see if there were any signs of lying.

“Cool Boy…”

Ram raised his eyebrow while tilting his head.

“I didn’t mean it. You can show up any time. I was teasing.” King continued to stare at him and it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. King shook his head quickly, “sorry Cool Boy, you just caught me off guard by actually talking. I’ve never heard you talk, and your voice is just so lovely. Oh, man I’m rambling. Sorry, I’ll let you work.”

“Stay” Ram managed to get out before King could run away again.

“I should let you work, I fear I’ll just ramble and that won’t make a good impression. I’ve been working all week on how to make a good impression with you, and then poof here you are and I’m just a rambling mess. Oish.”

“I like it.”

King started laughing softly at this. Ram felt his cheeks warm again. He ducked his head back down so he could keep working, while letting King work his way through whatever was making him laugh. He hadn’t said anything funny, so he figured he must have remembered something.

“Ram?”

He hummed a response. Trying to ignore how sweet his name sounded on King’s lips.

“I’m really excited about tomorrow.”

With that he heard King walk away. Probably to help some customers. He couldn’t help the grin that filled his face, and he was grateful to be hidden away where no one could see.

_Me too._

Ram got up early the next day. He needed to make sure he had time to go pick up the dogs and get to the park a bit early so he could get some of their initial energy burned off before they got to meet the new person.

He loved his dogs, but they tended to get very excited about going out to the dog park and could be a bit overwhelming with their exuberance. He wanted to minimize it if he could.

His mum tried to get him to stay longer, but when he told her he had a meeting _(DATE! – this coming from Ruj)_ with a new friend _(Soulmate!)_ so he couldn’t stay. His mum quickly shooed him out the door while telling him she expected details at dinner tomorrow.

“No kissing on your first date!” came Ruj’s enthusiastic yell as he shut the door finally getting free from his family.

Kissing? He felt his face blanch before heating again. Was he expected to kiss him? Why hadn’t he thought about that? He’d been so focused on just finding things to try and talk about, well more on finding the courage to actually talk, that he’d forgotten that this was a date.

Dates came with certain expectations didn’t they? Suddenly he felt very queasy and wanted to run away. He couldn’t do this. He needed to cancel. He…he…h…h…

“Cool Boy!?”

Ram felt the world closing in around him as his chest tightened. He was glad he’d gotten to the park and had let the dogs off their leads because he wouldn’t have been able to hold on to them as he felt his body go weak. King’s voice calling out to him just made it worse. He. Couldn’t. Breathe. Shit…

“Cool Boy listen to my voice” the gentle timbre of King’s voice cutting through the black that was trying to drown him. He closed his eyes trying to not see the worry that filled King’s face.

“Just listen okay. I think you’re having a panic attack. _(He was, he knew that much)_. Breathe with me okay. Inhale…hold it…exhale…”

He tried to follow along. He couldn’t open his eyes to look at the handsome man that was being so kind to him, but was also the cause of his current state. No, that wasn’t fair to King. It wasn’t King’s fault that he was perfect, and the very idea of kissing him was causing him to freak out a bit, okay a lot.

He felt a soft muzzle nudge one of his hands. He reached out and pulled her close. He knew it was MianMian since she was always the one to be most attuned to his mood and was always there to comfort him. He knew the two boys would be along soon once they noticed she’d joined him.

“Come on Cool Boy you need to breathe some more. You still sound like you’re about to hyperventilate. Inhale…hold…exhale…hold…inhale…hold…exhale…”

Ram felt his body jostle as A-Yuan and JingYi joined their sister in creating a doggy barrier around him. He felt his lungs loosen as the adrenaline finally stopped spiking. Slowly his brain felt less fuzzy and he could focus more on King’s gentle voice leading him through an easy breathing rhythm.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring into King’s coffee coloured eyes as he thought he’d gladly drown in their depths. The smile that lit his face as he saw Ram looking at him chased the remaining panic from his body.

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize Ram. I’m just glad I was here to help. Did I help? I hope I did. I never know what to do in these situations.”

“You helped.”

“Sweet. I’m glad. I’m going to take a wild guess that these are your pups. They seem to know you very well. That’s really cute of them actually. What are their names?”  
“The smaller one is MianMian, she’s the only girl. The blonde one is A-Yuan, and the grey one is JingYi.”

“So this is how I get you to talk. Just ask about the dogs. Duly noted Cool Boy.”

Ram found himself smiling at the older boy as he saw the slightly mischievous smirk on his face. Ram could talk about his dogs for hours. Well, not really, but they were definitely easier to talk about than himself. Dogs were simple. Feed them and show them attention. It’s all they needed. Feelings were complicated, and thus not talked about.

They spent the next few hours throwing a couple of tennis balls around for the dogs and watching them run and play as other people showed up with their dogs. Ram felt himself relaxing more as the day progressed. King was happy to keep most of the conversation flowing, and didn’t seem to mind that Ram was mostly quiet.

He learned that King had started out studying engineering, like himself, but had switched to biology to specialize in horticulture when he found himself getting bored in class. He’d always grown plants and decided to make a career out of it. He’d started working for P’First because he genuinely cared about the plants he sold, and was open to bringing in new types for him to learn about.

Ram smiled learning this because P’First really was the perfect boss if you loved plants. He’d seen how other shops ran things. Plants were just merchandise to be sold to the first willing person. P’First cared for all of the plants, and took care of each one as if they were his children. He was glad he’d found King to come work for him. The plants would be spoiled and live healthy happy lives.

“Looks like plants called a bit louder to me though, since you managed to stay studying engineering. I have to say, though, that the systems you’ve developed are amazing. They’re so fine-tuned that it makes taking care of so many varieties much easier. I was so shocked when P’ told me that a former employee designed the system. Lucky me that said employee is now my soulmate,” King finished with a giant grin on his face as he turned to look at Ram.

Ram felt his heart stutter at the look on his face. King was so breathtaking with his dark hair that liked to fall into his eyes. The gentle yet broad slope of his nose and the slightly sharp angle of his jaw. There was an edge to his features, but also a softness that just begged to be touched. When he smiled, Ram felt that tug even more strongly.

“It wasn’t anything, really” he managed to murmur with a gentle shake of his head.

“Ah, see” King started, “that’s where you’re very wrong Cool Boy. That system is very much something, and it’s something amazing. Why else do you think you got scouted? Or that the company that scouted you is now one of the top companies in the city? What you created is an engineering masterpiece, and that means that you are one as well, since it came out of that lovely brain you have in your noggin.”

King reached up and gently tapped his knuckle on his forehead to drive home his point. Ram felt himself still at the physical contact. This boy was full of surprises it seems. People didn’t touch him, and here he was just reaching out like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He smiled back before reaching up to pull at his bangs to make sure they were covering his forehead. He looked down at the panting dogs that were splayed around them as they sat in the shade. He should take them home. It was starting to get really hot out, but he was loath to end their time together.

“Are you hungry Cool Boy? I was thinking we could go get something to eat if you’d like.”

Ram looked at him before looking back at the dogs pointedly. Hoping that King would understand.

“Ah yes, the dogs. Well you could always take them home and we could meet somewhere for food. If you still want to spend time together. Would you be comfortable with that?”

Ram nodded slowly. This boy had seen that he needed the dogs to be comfortable, was attuned to the nerves he was clearly feeling. Knowing if he did panic, King would be able to help him, made the decision easy.

“Yes.”

“Great!” King nearly shouted. “What do you want to eat?”

“You pick. I’ll take them home. Text me where.”

“Are you sure Cool Boy? What if I pick something you hate?”

“I trust you.”

With that Ram got the dogs back on their leashes and headed off towards his home. Completely unaware that King was standing there staring after him, mouth open shocked by the small phrase that carried so much weight.

Trying to not skip at the promise of more time with his soulmate. It had been a rough start, but they were easing into each other. He was enjoying his time with King, and he thought King was enjoying it as well. He had invited him to dinner, so that had to be good right?

He was nearly home when his phone pinged with an incoming message. He got the dogs settled with water and food before pulling out his phone. He saw the name of his favourite restaurant beside King’s name. He smiled before quickly running to change into a clean shirt. It was probably cheating to change his clothes, but he didn’t care. He wanted to not feel sticky while he ate with King.

As he headed out the door again he couldn’t keep his face from smiling as he made his way towards his soulmate. He was so happy. His nerves were held at bay while he held the memory of King’s smile in front of him as a shield against the world. He felt safe and a bit braver after today. He felt cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I haven't read the book so I don't know what Ram's dogs are named so I named them after some of my fave Untamed characters. 
> 
> I also decided to not make King afraid of dogs, because as much fun as that would be to work with him through, I felt Ram would need them more for his anxiety, so King is just okay with dogs. Also tweaked a bit the reasoning behind King calling him Cool Boy. I know originally it's cause he's frosty and hard to approach, but I wanted a slightly softer reason. 
> 
> I need to get them to be together more often because coding their text conversations, why did I do this to myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks as always for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I was litterally in the middle of writing a soft chapter for the TinCan portion of this series when RamKing came swinging in and started yelling about how they wanted to be in this AU too, so here we go. There will definitely be more for these two because where I stop is not fully a good ending point, but it is a good stopping point. Just right now I'm being pulled between two fics and this was what I could get out clearly. 
> 
> I really hope the coding on this works well and makes sense. 
> 
> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading and I love all of you!


End file.
